Harry Potter Son of Satan
by Mongoloasperion
Summary: Starts before third task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament to unknown. Harry is not human he half demon half something else. Travel with Harry as he goes through the hardships of his heritage and family. DARK Harry, Slythern Harry. Friendly Draco. Very AU, Tiny bit of cannon. (Warning: Highly descriptive violence and gore) Strong Censored Language (I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER -} . )
1. Chapter 1 The Third Task P1

A sinister man in sleek black robes with a hood which completely covered his face in shadow strode down Knockturn Alley. He was a giant of a man and stood well over six foot tall. He carried himself with confidence and nobility radiated from him making the surrounding area seem tense. Enough to suggest that a simple poke would break the air itself.

He turned down a side street and into a shop called Borgin and Burkes. A bell rang somewhere in the shop as he opened the door. He walked to the counter and waited as Borgin came out from behind the shop. As soon as Borgin saw the figure he cringed in fear, but still asked in the evenest voice he could muster.

"Ah, w-welcome sir. W-what will you be needing today?"

"I require that cursed dagger that we spoke about last time we met, and if it isn't the real one you'll wish you've never been born." A cold answer came from the man.

"Y-Yes s-sir, r-right aw-way s-sir." All pretense of stability gone. Borgin rushed behind the shop and quickly returned with a sheathed, jewel incrusted dagger holding it as if it might explode at any moment. "Here it is s-sir. Cursed blade that r-reaps the soul from a m-mortals body with only a s-simple nick." He said as he handed the dagger to the man.

The man chuckled to himself and said "At last the Dagger of Blood is in my hands. Thank you Borgin, your services are no longer required." And with that he pulled the dagger out of its sheath and faster than any mortal could follow slashed Borgin's throat with the tip of the dagger leaving a large gash.

Blood sprayed out from his neck in a fine mist, staining half the shop blood red. And as blood dripped from the ceiling, the man glanced at the blade and saw a faint glow coming from the edges. As a drop of blood fell on the blade, it glowed and absorbed the blood. He sheathed the dagger, strode to the door, and said "So long Borgin." As soon as he slipped out of the doorway he disappeared into the dark.  
~~~~~~~

The atmosphere radiated with excitement as Harry and the other Tri-Wizard Champions walked out to the beginning of the hedge maze. Harry could feel it in the air, literally. It felt strange, almost as if someone was rubbing a finger against his skin. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he took his position at the front of the line of champions.

"In first place is Harry Potter! He is going first as is custom followed closely by Cedric Diggory, Flur Delacour, and Victor Krum! At the sound of the cannon you shall proceed into the maze, for at the center is the Tri-Wizard Cup. First Champion to touch the cup will receive fifty points, second twenty-five, third twelve, and last will receive one point! Let the task begin!" Says Ludo Bagman. There was a tremendous roar of applause from the stands as Bagman finishes his announcement.

Feeling as if there was ice crawling up his back Harry waited for the cannon that could mean his certain doom or his salvation. BOOM! Harry, steeling his nerves sprinted into the maze. His surroundings immediately became cold and damp as he moved farther and farther into the maze. Coming up on his first turn Harry turned right then a left, another left, a right, and another right.

As Harry looked down the row of hedges he was walking down he noticed something that looked really familiar. The hedge on his left looked exactly the same as one he passed by earlier. '_I'm walking in circles!' _He thought as he passed the spot.

As soon as he passed the spot a strong wind tore thru the hedges. Alarmed Harry broke into a run as the hedges started to close together. Before it closed completely Harry ran into a small clearing. He stopped and bent over to catch his breath.

As soon as Harry stood up he heard a shrill high pitched scream coming from his right. '_Flur'_ Harry thought and he rushed to his right just in time to see a humungous spider chomp its pincers down on Flur's head puncturing it on both sides of her head. Brain matter and pools of blood splattered all over the ground as the spider unclamped its pincers from her head.

The spider whirled around to face Harry, its many pitch black eyes observing him and he lifted his wand ready to defend himself. The spider charged at Harry its pincers snapping. Harry quickly pointed his wand at the spider and yelled "Incapacitanis!"

A bright red light sprung from his wand and hit the spider, which instantly collapsed to the ground head first. Harry rushed over to the spider's head and slashed his wand down at its head and yelled "Reducto!" Its head exploded as the spell hit. Looking at Flur he saw the look of complete terror on her face, half of which was missing. He turned and ran down a hedge row to his right, continuing his search for the cup. In front of him, Harry saw a bright green curse wiz by hitting the hedge.

"Stupefy!" A voice yelled as a red curse was returned with more accuracy. The curse almost hit its target which turned out to be Krum. Harry spun his wand at Krum and yelled "Incapacitanis" the curse hitting Krum in the chest all the while sending the killing curse Krum managed to produce, sailing over Cedric's head.

"Thanks! It seems I own you one." Cedric said. Harry was about to reply when the wind returned but this time from behind.

"Run!" Harry yelled and they both sprinted away from the closing row. Harry made the clearing first and turned around to look for Cedric. He was ensnared by Devils Snare which was pulling him back into the rapidly closing hedge row. Harry rushed forward and grabbed Cedric's arm pulling him into the clearing.

A/N I am looking for a Beta I will accept any who are willing to work on this.


	2. Chapter 2 The Third Task P2 & Graveyard

They collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Harry being first to recover sat up and looked around. There was a faint blue glow emanating from a stone table which he couldn't see the top of. _'I think we've found the cup. What else could be on that table? All I have to do is get up and…'_ A low groan startled him out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw Cedric rolling over to get on his feet, obviously in pain. His right foot was twisted to the left in an unnatural direction, but no bone was visible which was good.

Moving over to Cedric, Harry held him down saying "Don't move Cedric, your foot is dislocated or broken, and moving will only make it and the pain you experiencing worse." Cedric stopped moving and looked down at his foot then to Harry his eyes asking a silent question.

Understanding perfectly Harry held Cedric's leg down with his foot and grabbed Cedric's foo with his hands and counted "One. Two. Three." And yanked the foot to the right as hard as he could. The foo snapped into position with a nasty cracking sound. Cedric screamed a screeching scream at the top of his lungs as his foot snapped into place.

Surprised Harry lurched back away from Cedric. He wasn't surprised because of the scream, he was surprised it was so easy. He learned basic aid with his Godfather Sirius. All the books and teachers they studied with said it was extremely hard to put a dislocated bone back in place. Yet, he had put Cedric's foot back in place as easy as pulling open a door on loose hinges.

Cedric started to get up, but Harry beat him to it and put Cedric's arm around his shoulder help him stand. Annoyed Cedric started to say he didn't need help when Harry said "If you stand on your foot right after it's been put back in place you will feel the pain again or possibly dislocate it again. So I'm going to help you was for a few minutes before you try anything." That stopped whatever was about to come out of his mouth. Instead Cedric only nodded.

They walked around the clearing for a few minutes before Harry let go of Cedric. He walked by himself fine enough but there was an obvious limb to his steps. "Harry, I want you to take the cup. Know this before you try to interrupt me that I am giving it to you because you rightfully deserve it. You saved my life multiple times and helped me get back on my feet even though you could have just taken the cup instead."

"No you take it. You're the real Hogwarts Champion." Replied Harry

"I think that we both know that isn't true."

"Together then?"

"Together." Cedric agreed. They both walked over to the small, slightly glowing, golden cup resting in the middle of the stone table. Each got ready to grab a handle. Cedric then said "On three we grab it. One. Two. Three." Both grabbed a handle at the same time.

As soon as he touched the cup Harry felt as if a hook was pulling at his navel, and going through a thin pipe at the same time. The feeling suddenly stopped as he fell hard on his backside somewhere else. Standing up all the while rubbing his rump, Harry looked around at his surroundings.

They were in a graveyard that was for sure, for there were tombstones everywhere. Suddenly there was a loud noise that seemed to be coming from his feet. Looking down Harry saw Cedric trying to get up, but Harry was standing on him. Quickly getting off Cedric, Harry helped him up. "Thanks." Cedric said in a monotone voice.

"The cup was a portkey, Cedric." But I don't know where we are." Harry said as a door opened on a little shack to his left. Light was shining out blinding Harry and Cedric. "Kill the spare!" shrieked a voice, Harry presumed came from the person who opened the door.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled a different voice. All Harry could see was green as Cedric was hit by the curse. He flopped to the floor, his face a look of shock and fear. Harry scared tried to run, but was restrained by some outside force. He floated backwards until he hit something hard. That something moved and held on tight.

A black caldron in front of Harry was all he could see. Inside was a white substance which was at a full boil. The man who killed Cedric dropped something inside which yelled. _'Uh-oh'_ Harry thought as the man started chanting.

"Bone of the father unknowingly taken. Flesh of the servant willingly given!" the man cut off his own hand into the caldron's liquid which was turning red with blood. The man walked over to Harry and said as he cut Harry's arm. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken." He dropped the blood on the knife into the caldron which started to boil over and melt.

Harry watched in horror as Lord Voldemort came out of the caldron. "My robe, Wormtail!" He said. The man Wormtail rushed over and robed Voldemort. "Give me your arm, Wormtail!" Wormtail Started to bring his mutilated arm to Voldemort who said. "Your other arm, Wormtail!"

Whimpering, Wormtail gave Voldemort his left arm and rolled up the sleeve revealing the Dark Mark. Voldemort brought his wand to the mark and pushed. The mark turned a dark black and Voldemort let go of Wormtail's arm. Suddenly there were sharp cracks as men in black robes appeared each with a bone mask on. _'Deatheaters!' _Harry thought alarmed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel

Every Deatheater dropped to a knee heads down, waiting for Voldemort to speak. Instead he turned his attention to Harry. Harry stared back, eyes full of hatred. The monster in front of him had killed his parents. He had slaughtered them like animals. He deserved to die.

Forgetting that he was restrained Harry lunged forward only succeeding in whacking his head against whatever was holding him. Stars momentarily clouded his vision. "Want a quick death Potter? I might be generous enough to grant you one, but first…" Voldemort turned to his followers and said to them "Stay where you are and don't move a muscle or you will die first." He waved his wand and Harry fell to the floor.

Harry picked up his wand and yelled "Sanguineorum Ignis" and a bright red bolt shot out of his wand streaking directly at Voldemort who simply batted the curse aside. "Come on Potter you can do better than that!" He teased. Harry sent a stream of lethal curses at Voldemort, all of which were batted aside. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry barely dodged out of the way in time. His vision turned red as Harry waved his wand in the air and yelled "Anima Spiritu Metet!" a purple blast of pulsing energy burst out of Harry's wand and rocketed away from him in all directions. Two of the Deatheaters were hit by the curse and were killed instantly. Not a sound was heard as they fell. Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he dodged the curse. "Using death magic Potter! Two can play that game 'COR-CREPITUS'" a jet black bolt zoomed towards Harry, who dodged it with difficulty. He began to send equally deadly curses back at Voldemort faster than what seemed possible.

The deadly duel dragged on for minutes, nether duelist giving ground. Five minutes later Voldemort started to tire and slowly back away from Harry. Harry kept on sending curses at Voldemort not slowing down or showing any signs of tiring. Voldemort backed away even faster, his face for once showing signs of fear. "Retreat!" Voldemort yelled at his Deatheaters whom started to disappear with loud cracking sounds "We will meet again Potter! Next time you will be dead!" Voldemort said as he disapperated. "Damn it!" Harry bellowed to the world at general. His eyes fell on Cedric's body and sighed. "Next time we meet it won't be me who is going to die." He grabbed Cedric's body then summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup and disappeared.

A/N :Spells in my stories are forms of real Latin and are not of HP Universe.

A/N 2 : Sorry for the long wait, very busy time on my end.


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation and Hermione

Harry reappeared in front of the stadium, where the audience were watching the task, to thunderous applause. The cacophony of happy sounds quickly turned to screams and gasps as the realized that only one of the champions was alive. Dumbledore rushed over to Harry with a look of sorrow on his face. "Harry, what …" Dumbledore began, but Harry interrupted with "He's back, Voldemort is back Professor!" then passed out on the spot. Dumbledore caught him before his head hit the ground.

Five hours later Harry woke up in the hospital wing in his signature spot. Putting on his glasses Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore looking calmly at the Minister of Magic obviously trying to convince him that Voldemort was back, but not succeeding. Fudge turned around and seeing that Harry was awake started talking about him winning the Tournament, which Harry wasn't listening to, then lightly throwing a small sack of galleons at Harry's feet then stomping away in an undignified manner. "He really is back Professor. I saw him kill Cedric right in front of me." Harry told Dumbledore. "I know my boy, I believe you." Dumbledore replied.

After being released from the Hospital wing Harry wandered the halls aimlessly until he wandered into the Slytherin common room, then into bed. Harry dreamed of blood and misery, of pain and the deaths of certain people of his life, and of a girl with pure white hair and golden eyes that looked just like his.

Waking up in a cold sweat Harry bolted upright. Pain agonizing pain racked his body, but most of all his eyes felt as if they were on fire. He screamed blood curtailing screams. He remained like that the rest of the night. The pain only stopped when the sun rose in the sky. Opening his eyes Harry saw blood, blood all over his hands, sheets, and pillows. With a sudden jolt to his brain Harry realized that he could see without his glasses.

Harry got out of bed wobbly and sore. He walked over to his wall mirror and looked at his reflection. The first thing he noticed was that he was taller six foot five inches to be exact. Then he noticed that his eyes were pitch black with gold irises. He also was no longer skinny or weak looking, but heavily toned and an eight pack to top it off. "Bloody hell!" He said as he saw himself "This will not do. I can't walk around looking like a giant!" Harry wished to be a bit shorter and to his surprise he shrunk to about five foot eleven inches "Much better!"

Harry went to his wardrobe and got dressed in his school robes. He then made his way to the Great hall for some breakfast. As he walked he noticed that everyone seemed to be breathing loudly today. Then he heard someone talk as if they were right next to him, but Harry saw the person in front of him and to the side twenty feet ahead. _'Great! Now I have super hearing. I wonder what else is different with me'_ Harry thought.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he walked right into someone, someone with really white hair. Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw the girl that he had knocked to the floor. _'She looks exactly like the girl from my dream'_ He thought. It felt weird looking at her face, like looking at a mirror only it showed his face more feminine than normal. He noticed that she was a Gryffindor, but he didn't care. He held his hand out to her and she hesitantly grabbed it.

"Harry Potter, and your name is?" he said as he pulled her up. "Hermione Granger. You look familiar, have we met before?" she said. "Not that I can recall, yet I have the same feeling that we have met each other in the past." He replied. She looked a little scared but asked "Do you think we could be friends? If not friends' acquaintances?" "Sure, I think I can risk being friends with you, but to keep appearances I'm going to act like a jerk. Please don't take offence to what I'm going to do."

She didn't say anything but she nodded ever so slightly, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. "Consider yourself lucky I'm in a good mood today Mudblood or else I would have just left you on the floor for being such a clumsy Gryffindor!" Harry yelled to the entire Great hall which was completely full of students. As he walked to the Slytherin table he whispered "See you later Granger."

A/N: Ok Guys and Gals I am sorry for not posting anything so I'm going to post a lot for the next couple of days. Sorry I advance for the short chapters, they will be getting longer as we progress into the story.

A/N 2 : This is **NOT** a Hp/Hr story, but they will have a growing relationship as we progress.

A/N 3 : PLEASE feel free to review. I know you want to :D


	5. Chapter 5 The Real Name

A/N: There is a strong word in this chapter which is partially censored.

Harry sat down next to Draco, they were friends ever since they were both five years old. "What did you say to the Mudblood Harry? I know you talked to her. I saw it in you stance as you pronounced you were in a good mood" Draco asked. "Am I that obvious?" Harry sighed then whispered "I was saying sorry to her. She asked to be my friend and I said sure. Please don't mock me Draco." "I won't because I know who you are and who she is" Draco replied. "What do you mean know who we are?" "I'll give you a hint. Look closely at my eyes and all will be answered as to how I knew you talked to her beforehand." As Harry looked at Draco's eyes Harry saw the irises of Draco's eyes change shape and color for a second "What ar …" Harry began but was cut off by a look Draco sent him. "Later! In you room tonight we will talk more" he said.

After all the classes of the day Harry and Draco met in Harry's room. "Spill it Draco I've been dying to know what the hell you are why you don't want to mock Granger and me?" Harry said as he glared at Draco with anger. "I'll warning you that this might be a shock for you. OK, where to start." Draco paused for a moment "I am not human not at all, as a matter a fact nether are you and Granger. Before you interrupt know that I will explain everything in a few moments. Ok, where was I? Oh, right not human, for your information I am a Fourth Class Magnarian Demon. I live to serve the royal family of Satan the Destroyer. Your father as far as I know, from extremely reliable sources, that you ARE the son and Heir to the Darksythe throne of demons so naturally you ARE a prince. For Granger's background you will need to talk to your Godfather Sirius Black, for I am not the right demon to tell you, nor is it my right to. Do you have any questions?"

Harry was exploding with all sorts of questions. "Your sh*tting me right?" when no answer came forth Harry began to wring his pure black hair. "Everything is messed up! Why didn't anyone tell me!?" "I was for your safety. If you knew when you were not ready you could have seriously hurt or killed yourself with the knowledge." Draco answered. "Why are you telling me now!?" "Because around the age of fourteen almost fifteen the knowledge is easier to understand and bear. And please stop yelling. You are hurting my very sensitive ears." Draco said

Harry stopped and calmed down "Sorry." Harry quietly said. "No is ok. It was your right to be angry. Now that you are calm do you have any other questions?" asked Draco. "I do. First off, what is a Fourth Class demon and what is a Magnarian?" Harry asked. "First off, demons are split into Classes ranking from one to ten, one being the weakest, and ten, the strongest. Next a Magnarian is a servant slash personal guard or bodyguard. I am a Magnarian by blood the Malfoy family has protected the Darksythe family for ten millennium."

"Ok, next questions. Is Harry my real name or a cover up for humans, and do you know what Class I am?" Harry asked. "No Harry isn't you real name it was a cover up, and I don't know the Class you are, but the way to find out is an inheritance test at Gringotts bank. That test will tell you what your titles are, your powers, abilities, what you own in the wizarding world and the muggle world, and the currently alive family members you have. But before you do that you will need to talk to your Godfather Sirius Black Fifth Class demon. It is getting late and we have classes to do tomorrow, the only thing I'll ask of you Milord is that you tell no one here anything unless they already know. Good night." "Wait Draco, you didn't tell me my name, I wish to know" Harry said. Draco laughed and said "Sorry Milord, I almost forgot that you didn't know. It's Prince Durza Sarven Nymphaderro Darksythe."

A/N 2: I am going to call Harry, Durza, but he is harry to all his friends except for Hermione. You will find out why next chapter.

A/N 3: I bet you didn't expect that now did you.


	6. Chapter 6 The secret

A/N : After you read this I'm asking you to review what do you think Harry/Durza and Hermione is? If you will do this I'll go on a chapter spree (More than I've done already) for the rest of the week.

Durza went to bed to go to sleep but sleep never came to him. What kept him awake all night was all the facts that Draco told him earlier. This lasted every night until the last day of term. _'Tomorrow I'll have answers and I'll get them no matter what. Nobody will or can stop me.'_ Durza thought before he fell asleep for the first time in over a month. The strange thing is during that month of no sleep he was never tired. _'Probably part of being a demon is that I don't need sleep that much or at all' _He thought the next morning. Later on the train about halfway back to Kings Cross Station Durza and Draco were interrupted from one of their conversations about their kind by Hermione. "Do you guys mind if I sit down?" She asked them. Durza shook his head which was quickly followed by Draco, only after a quick cold glare from Durza.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, but for some reason I have an extremely large urge to come and find you Harry. I don't know why but my gut says that it is safe in here than where I was earlier. Did you ever have an urge to find someone like I have?" she asked Durza. He replied with "No, but I have had strong urges to find and protect someone ever since I bumped into you in the Great hall a month ago." Draco looked at the two and thought _'Oh great, the urges are starting between the two. We better hurry up and talk with Sirius real soon or things will be getting dangerous fast.'_

Durza and Hermione continued to talk like this the entire train ride back. When Durza got off the train to look for his Godfather he said goodbye to Hermione and immediately afterward spotted Sirius. Durza and Draco walked over to him and as soon as they reached him, Draco simply said "It is time." Eyes widening in understanding Sirius led the two out of the station and apperated to Black Manor. They immediately walked inside and into the sitting room where they prepared for a hard and possibly long talk.

"I already told him the basics Sirius, but left the girl to you just like you asked of me" Said Draco. "Thank you Draconis, Durza I bet you want some answers right about now but I need to tell you that I will always be beside you until I die, you understand me?" Sirius asked "Yes." Was the simple answer Durza gave him "Now what do you want to know?" Sirius asked. "I want to know who the girl is in relation to me because Draco said that she is connected to me in a way that I'll understand when I talk to you, and after this talk will you take me to Gringotts?" Durza asked.

Sirius sighed than answered "Yes I will take you to Gringotts right after if you want." He paused for a moment then continued "The girl's name is Sheila Gabriel Darksythe your twin sister." "My what?" yelled Durza. "Your twin sister, currently she goes by the name of Hermione Granger." Durza's eyes grow wide with recognition of the name "But she has white hair and I have black!" he yelled. "That is because she is more like your mother." Sirius said. "Why is she more like our mother? I thought twins had the same hair color." "Usually they do but you two are different because of your mother's blood." Said Sirius. "Why what was she?" Durza asked. "An Angel." Sirius replied.

A/N 2 : What do you think they are? Please review it really helps.


	7. Chapter 7 The Gringotts Inheritance Test

A/N: I hope you guessed before reading this :D

"So Sheila and me are Nephilim?" Durza asked. "Essentially yes you two are Nephilim, and yet not at the same time." Said Sirius. "What do you mean?" "Gringotts will be able to explain better than I can." Said Sirius "Ok, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Durza. The three went over to the fireplace and used the floo network to the leaky Caldron. From there they walked down Diagon Ally to the great white marble building at the end of the ally.

The moment they entered the main hall all the torches in their brackets dimmed and almost went out making the place look like Hogwarts Castle at night. An alarm immediately went off somewhere deeper inside the building. At once all the goblins looked at the front doors with fear. Less than a second later the director of the bank and several soldier goblins rushed over to Durza and bowed deeply to him saying in a scared and squeaky yet composed voice. "Prince Darksythe it is a p-pleasure to be in your presence. H-How can I be of service to your lordship?"

Durza was befuddled but composed himself quickly. He was confused because he was being treated like a ruler, which he technically was, and was not used to it. The alarm and the way the goblins reacted to it confirmed Durza's suspicions whether or not he was really a prince that means he must act like one. Durza said to the goblin in a commanding tone he never knew he had "I would like to take the inheritance test you have in order to see the full extent of my abilities, how much I own, and a list of the family members I have that are currently alive."

"It will be done at once Milord." The goblin director started preparing the test at once, sending random goblins left and right to retrieve the items of the test. "If you would follow me Milord, then we shall begin the test in my office." Durza followed the director into his office and sat down in a really fluffy armchair. "Your blood is needed Milord in order for us to begin." The director handed Durza a long silver knife which he cut open his finger with and let it drop into a stone basin. Once there was enough the wound sealed without a scar. Then the director started casting spells on the blood then poured it onto some papers. The papers started glowing for a few seconds then stopped. The director handed the papers warily to Durza. Durza looked down at the papers and read:

**INHERITANCE TEST FOR PRINCE DURZARO SARVEN NYPHADERRO DARKSYTHE**

**Race: Nephilim (Half Angel-Half Demon)**

**Sex: Male**

**Parents: Satan Dargion Darksythe: Demon King (Father), Astoria Kingslora Darksythe nee Lifegale**

**Title(s): Prince of the royal Darksythe family, Lord Slytherin, Shade of Death**

**Demon Class: Class Nine**

**Power(s): Shadow Blending (Father's side), Teleportation (Both sides), Light Bending (Mother's side), Shade Transformation (Father's side), Summon Minor Demon warrior (Father's side)**

**Ability(s): Shade Speech (Father's side), Lightning Fast Reflexes (Both sides), Natural Parselmouth (Slytherin line and Mother's side), Natural Metamorphmagis (Mother's side)**

**Finances: Darksythe Vault: 10,100,895,300,990 Galleons, Slytherin vault: 1,990,690 Galleons, Lifegale Vault 100,000,499,990 Galleons. Total: 10,200,897,791,670 Galleons**

**Living Family members: Satan Dargion Darksythe: Demon King (Father), ****Sheila Gabriel Darksythe: Fraternal Twin (Sister)**

Durza put the papers down on the desk and looked at Sirius and Draco with wonder in his eyes, which quickly turned into and emotionless mask. He then said to the Director "That will be all director, I thank you for your time, we shall meet again." Then turned and left the office. Sirius and Draco quickly followed him out the door. They walked out of Gringotts, down Diagon Ally, and back into the Leaky Caldron. The moment they entered the building the room became abruptly icy cold until Durza went through the floo network. Everyone inside stared at the retreating backs of Sirius and Draco as the followed Durza with Complete fear and shock. "What are you going to do Durza?" Asked Draco when they reached Black Manor "I'm going to think over what I just read by myself Goodnight Draco, Sirius." Then he went into his room and thought abought all he had learned about himself for many hours into the night before he went to sleep on his feather bed.

A/N 2: I know there are many versions of the inheritance test but I'll say mine is somewhat unique so don't whine about it to me please


	8. PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS

Hi all I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Yet it is really hard for me to tell whether or not you are enjoying this if you guys don't REVIEW. For those who don't know REVIEWS help us authors with our stories for exactly this reason and others. It shows support and the amount of love you give the story a lot more than the follow button or the Fav. button. So here I am asking, no begging you all to spend the five minutes it will take out of your day to type out a sentence or two in the review box on the bottom of the page. Hell, I don't care if all you want to type is a single word, because if you do that single word shows that support, encouragement, and possibly even love for the hard work we as authors go through to type out these words you read.

Again I ask you to PLEASE spend those measly five to seven minutes (MAX. Unless you deliberately spend more time typing a REVIEW) to type me something. Let me know whether or not to continue this story. If you guys don't REVIEW I'll understand that you guys aren't enjoying this and I'll stop wasting my time working on a story that isn't being appreciated.

Hoping to continue this story,

B1999


	9. Chapter 8 The Battle

A/N : Hey guys, I'm back! I thank everyone of you who actually took the time and reviewed. As you guys have already have guessed the reviews came out positive on continuing. Yet the decision is still up to debate. I am going to give you guys an long chapter to think about whether or not ill continue the story. Not counting the already current reviews I would like a total of 20 review on the topic. If it's positive ill continue, not ill stop. If you have already reviewed please do so again. ANY TYPE of review is ACCEPTED, flames or praise. any ways on with the story (Hopefully). B1999

His dreams that night were filled with all the possibilities that could have happened if he had lived with his father and his twin. Moments before Durza woke up he heard these words _'Go to Diagon Alley, walk to the end of the alley and wait for a man wearing a black full body cloak. He will direct you to me.'_

Durza somehow knew that the voice was his father's. He opened his eyes and got out of bed. He looked into the mirror and saw the dark eyed, tall, well-toned, and scarier version of himself. This time it didn't disturb him he left the mirror to get dressed.

He walked into his walk-in closet and put on a black hooded robe with pure silver fastenings. With his hood down the robe had the Dracula collar fashion, black outside with a very dark red inside. He also put on black battle bracers which could hold his wand like a holster. The bracers matched the outfit so well that the overall image of a dark demon lord very well. Before leaving the closet Durza put on some black, steal toed boots which were shined to perfection. He could literally see himself through his boots as well as looking through a mirror.

Durza walked out of his room only to almost walk into Draco who was just outside his door. Durza was clearly a full head and a half taller than Draco because Draco's forehead barely came up to his chest.

"Wow, you certainly grew over night!" He said looking up to look into Durza's eyes.

"This is my natural height. I use to prefer to be level with the rest of the world. Anyways, why were you standing just outside my door?" replied Durza

"I – I was going to check if you were ok because it's nearly noon and you never sleep in – well obviously your fine because you right here" Draco said looking slightly scarred into Durza's eyes. He was never this was before and it was scary. Then Durza just started to laugh. There was no warmth in that laugh, it was quite the opposite it seemed to suck the warmth right out of the air leaving it a cold and foreboding atmosphere. Draco shuddered involuntarily at the sound of it. Durza's attitude suddenly changed so quick that Draco thought he had imagined the laugh as Durza's face became like stone.

"I'm going out to Diagon Alley, and you have the option of coming with me," He said coldly "but if you do you will do only what I say and you won't say a word unless I tell you to. Do you understand, Draconis Malfoy?" he finished with an air of finality that he never used before other than at Gringotts.

'Gringotts has changed him, I hope I don't mess up today.' Draco thought then said "I understand my Lord." With that the two set off for Diagon Alley. Durza opened the front door of the manor and stepped outside raising his hood at the same time. "Grip my arm Draco." He said when Draco did he shifted to the nearest shadow and pushed. The next moment they were in the Leaky Caldron. Draco let go immediately after arriving. Durza moved through the bar to the entrance of the alley. He tapped the wall with his wand and entered the alleyway. Durza moved quickly with Draco closely behind. People in the alleyway gave them a wide birth as they walked towards Gringotts or rather Knockturn Alley.

When they arrived at the entrance to Knockturn Alley they waited there only a moment before the man with the black cloak walked over to them and bowed to Durza "My Lord, Your father has sent me to lead you to him he is waiting in the alley for you." His voice was silky and smooth, but quiet.

"Why did my father send you to retrieve me?" Durza asked

"My Lord, he only wants to talk to you as far as I know."

"Before I go with you I require proof that you are who you are saying are." The man smiled showing many pointed teeth, then from within his cloak withdrew a dagger made out of Darkstone with his father's crest on the hilt then put it back in its concealed sheath. "This way if you please my Lord." He said curtly pointing down the alley way. Durza turned and walked down the alley.

"Do you have a name?" Durza asked the man as they walked.

"It's Grendel my Lord" Grendel replied with a smile that shown through the darkness of the alleyway. As they walked the inhabitance of the alley scrambled to get out of the way. They obviously sensed the evil that was coming off the Prince. Yet, that wasn't enough to sway all of them. Halfway down the alleyway they were ambushed by five individuals wearing dark cloaks. Two of the individuals carried knives in their hands, two more carried wands, and the last one carried nothing that Durza could see.

Durza stopped before them his eyes glowing eerily red then said anger clearly in his cold voice. "Get out of my way before you make your last and worst mistake." The figures just laughed and advanced. The two figures with the knives rushed forward with incredible speed clearly signifying that they were not human. Durza brandished his hand and willed a long dagger to appear in his hand. The dagger appeared black as night in his hand. The dagger sucked the remaining light from the alleyway which was a surprising amount. The dagger itself was about eighteen inches long and the black blade about three at the hilt, which was covered in dark gems, and tone and a half at the tip. The blade itself was pitch black and was shaped like a crescent moon. Durza thrust forward with the blade facing towards his opponent. The blade cut the lead figure's head clean off resulting in a fountain of blood. He then brought the blade back around slashing the second figure across the belly and back up again across the figures chest. The figure dropped to his knees his hands at his belly trying to keep his intestines inside while bleeding profusely from both wounds.

Durza looked up and dodged the spell that was coming at him from one of the wizards. Durza rushed forward and slashed at the wizard to his right while simultaneously grabbing the other wizards head with his left hand. The wizard on the right clutched at his neck trying to cease the flow of blood coming from the slash he received. Durza lifted the other figure who turned out to be a witch off her feet by her face while she screamed from the pain. Durza grabbed her shoulders and the top of her head and pulled in opposite directions. Her screams ceased when her head came off with a loud snap, spilling blood everywhere. The last figure ran stupidly towards Durza with a blood curdling screech of pain and misery. Durza simply punched the fool breaking his nose. The fool fell to floor in a heap. Durza walked over to the fool and looked down at him.

The boy looked at Durza with pleading eyes and wailed "PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Durza simply wacked the boy and then stomped on his head spilling his brains all over the already blood-soaked alleyway. "You shouldn't have attacked me in the first place" Durza growled at the corpse. He then started to wipe away the brain matter and blood off his shoes on the boy's robes. "Well, that was entertaining my Lord! As always it's a pleasure watching the Darksythe Family work." Grendel said they then continued down the alleyway.


End file.
